1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas pressure sensor utilizing a piezoelectric vibrator.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
A pressure sensor for detecting gas pressure is known in which a gas pressure is detected from changes in vibration frequency of a piezoelectric vibrator based on micro-deformation to be produced when a gas pressure is brought to act on the piezoelectric vibrator, typically of crystal, by way of a converter such as a diaphram for converting the pressure to a displacement.
However, prior art pressure sensors such as mentioned above have drawbacks in that their construction is complicated due to the necessity of the pressure-to-displacement converter and thus the pressure detection tends to be affected by external vibrations or shocks. In addition, both sensitivity and resolution of detection have not been very high.